Yuletide Desires
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: After a grand Christmas Eve party hosted by Palutena, she invites Pit to her room to receive an early Christmas gift. But when Pit gets there... let's just say that it's not the Christmas gift he was expecting. Rated M for sexual themes. The last of the requests by Riderman09.


**Hello fellow authors! This is a Christmas-themed PitXPalutena lemon requested by Riderman09. In this lemon, Pit will be aged up to 17. Rated M for sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Yuletide Desires**_

It was Christmas Eve in Skyworld and Pit was in the dining room of Palutena's temple cleaning up after a grand Christmas party. It was their yearly tradition. Every year, Palutena would host a party on Christmas Eve to get everyone into the holiday spirit. The main dish of the party would be her famous upside-down Fruitcake Supreme, considered a delicacy by many. As with every party, the festivites were extravagant. There were games, food, music. Everyone was in very good spirits. Even the ever-brooding Dark Pit joined in on the fun.

After helping the Centurions clean up, Pit walked down the hall to Palutena's quarters. The Goddess of Light had said she wanted to give Pit a special Christmas present. Pit was a bit curious, but any present from Lady Palutena had to be good, right? As he neared her chamber, his ears were met with the sound of a record player. Stranger still, It sounded like Palutena was singing along with it. The song was _Santa, baby_. When he finally opened the door, he was, to say the least, stunned at what he saw: It was Palutena, dressed in a Santa outfit. She was barefoot and sat on the bed with her legs crossed in a seductive pose. She was singing the _Santa, baby_ song:

"Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me;  
Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue;  
I'll wait up for you, dear; Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight.

Think of all the fun I've missed;  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed;  
Next year I could be just as good... if you check off my Christmas list;

Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot;  
Been an angel all year; Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight."

"Hey, Pit." Palutena greeted after singing half the song. "Glad to see you made it." Pit, meanwhile, could do nothing but stare at the emerald-haired goddess with eyes widened and mouth agape. He stared at her for a good five minutes before snapping out of his trance with a well-placed slap to the face. "Lady... Palutena?" he finally asked. "What's going on?"

"Your Christmas present, silly." Palutena replied. "To be honest, Pit, I always had a little crush on you and I wanted to find a way to properly thank you for all the good you do. And well, I figured this is the best way to do that. So what do you think?" Pit once again stared at the goddess with a blush spread across his face. It was true that he had a bit of a schoolboy crush on Palutena, but to take it so far so soon, it did give him cause to be nervous. "B-But, Lady Palutena. You're my boss. It wouldn't feel right." he said.

"Pit, I'm not going to twist your arm. This is your present. Besides, I never kiss and tell." Palutena said. Pit simply sat lost in thought until he came up with an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. It was a habit of his he developed whenever he wanted to make decisions. "Heads I do it. Tails I don't." Pit muttered. He tossed the coin up and caught it, causing it to land on heads. "Heads always wins." he said with a defeated sigh. "Okay, I trust you. But you won't get mad if I want to stop, will you?"

"Oh no." Palutena assured him. "This is _your_ present. Now are you going to open your present, or is she going to melt without you?" Pit walked towards the bed only for Palutena to pull him onto it. She then got on top of him, straddling him. "Go easy on me." Pit said.

"You're so cute." Palutena said as she leaned in to kiss him, her tongue gently pushing its way into his mouth. Pit hesitated, but eventually kissed back. She placed a hand on his chest and in a flash of green light, the angel was stripped down to his boxers. Pit reflexively began to stroke her back. Palutena began to nibble and lick Pit's ear before trailing kisses down his neck and sucking his collarbone. She then removed her santa outfit, leaving her in nothing but her panties, before resuming her actions. Pit, meanwhile, shyly began to fondle her breasts. Palutena let out a small moan at the sensation. "That's it, Pit. Don't be shy." she encouraged. "Why don't you lick them a bit?"

Pit did as he was asked and began to gently lick and suck on Palutena's now hardened nipples. Palutena moaned a bit louder from his mouth on her breasts. "Not bad, Pit. You're a natural." Encouraged by his goddess's praise, Pit continued his actions. Palutena continued to let out small moans until she got an idea. She gently pushed Pit on to the bed. "I've got a better idea." She said. Palutena then removed her panties and turned around to give Pit a clear view of her sex. "Now, let's see who comes first: Me or you." That's the only warning Pit would receive before feeling Palutena's mouth slowly decend on his hardened member. Pit groaned and in a knee-jerk reaction began to lick her womanhood. Palutena shuddered but continued sucking away.

That in turn caused Pit to lick a bit faster. It really turned into a competition between them, seeing who could make the other climax first. Palutena then wrapped her breasts around Pit's manhood and slid them up and down in a rhythmic pace. "Lady Palutena..." Pit groaned. He could feel the pressure build in his cock. It wouldn't be long before he ejaculated. Palutena continued her actions at a faster pace. Pit groaned and clawed the bed but eventually, he came, sending streams of cum from his manhood. Palutena tried to swallow, but was forced to pull out and let some of it stain her face and breasts.

"Wow. You blew quite a load there, Pit." Palutena said. Pit didn't reply but looked away with embarassment. "Don't sulk, Pit. It's undignified." she giggled. "Now, time for the main event." She got back on top of Pit and positioned herself so the head of his cock would press against the entrance to her sex. "Ready, Pit?" she asked.

"Well, since we're already this far..." Pit said. Palutena then impaled herself on Pit's member and began to bounce on him like a trampoline. "Wow, Pit. This feels great!" she moaned. Pit simply held on to her hips in response. This felt so lewd, to be making love to his own goddess. But admittedly, it started to feel good. It seemed being an angel didn't really stop his hormones from influencing him. Palutena continued her bouncing, but at a faster pace. She began to cup her breasts as her moans became louder and unrestrained. Pit's hips began to move by themselves. It was clear that the both of them were enjoying this immensely. Palutena then pulled Pit up and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Her arms and legs were wrapped around Pit. "That's it, Pit! Make me come!" she said. Their hips bucked faster and faster until finally, they both came in one sychronized orgasm. Pit fell back on the bed and Palutena fell on top of him.

"So, how was your Christmas present?" Palutena asked between breaths.

"A Yuletide barrel of fun." Pit replied. "That was really nice."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said as she leaned down to kiss him again as the two basked in the afterglow.

**_The End!_**

* * *

**Well, so ends my tale! Have a Merry Christmas, fellow authors!**


End file.
